


Os Cinco Amores de Jeon Heejin

by iDateSatoru



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDateSatoru/pseuds/iDateSatoru
Summary: Ao todo, Heejin teve cinco amores em sua vida, cada um o qual ela amou de forma especial e diferente, assim como também foi amado de formas distintas.O primeiro amorUm amor tão intenso quanto passageiroUm falso amorUm amor tirado amargamenteE o amor verdadeiroCada um desses amores vai contar como foi amar Jeon Heejin.ATENÇÃO: Essa história não é de minha autoria e sim @Kakaw_Chan que se encontra no spirit com o título original de "Os Cinco Amores de Jung Hoseok", estou apenas fazendo uma adaptação na qual foi permitida para mim. Todos os créditos da história a ela.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jeon Heejin, Jeon Heejin/Jo Haseul, Jeon Heejin/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, como estão? Estou muito feliz em apresentar essa história para vocês que é uma das minhas histórias (se não) preferidas dessa plataforma. Sentir tudo de todas as formas possíveis enquanto li diversas vezes, para mim nunca mudou e sempre continuou mexendo comigo, espero que sintam também. Eu agradeço muito pela autora ter deixado fazer a adaptação trazendo uma versão do nosso Loona para vocês. Infelizmente, nem todas as integrantes irão aparecer ou dá o ar das graças, mas é isso aí. 
> 
> Enfim, espero que possam gostar e comentar o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo, deixe corações também, essas coisas incentivam muito. Sem mais enrolações, boa leitura !! 
> 
> Stream 12:00 !!

_"Queria poder te dar o que você merece_

_Porque nada nunca_

_Poderá lhe substituir_

_Nada pode me fazer sentir como você me faz, sim_

_Você sabe que não há ninguém_

_Com que eu possa me conectar_

_Sei que não encontraremos um amor tão verdadeiro"_

Normalmente ninguém pensa muito nisso, por mais que de alguma forma você às vezes pare para se imaginar no futuro, você nunca pensa especificamente na primeira pessoa que vai amar, como ela é e como ela será com você, se esse amor é unilateral ou se você irá ser correspondido de forma igual. Se você é uma exceção, se já pensou nisso mais do que o normal, eu não faço parte do seu clubinho porque nunca me preocupei com essas coisas, eu nunca em minha vida havia pude imaginar que conheceria Jeon Heejin, e que seria meu primeiro amor e eu o seu.

Eu estava no terceiro ano, tinha 18 anos, ela estava no segundo com 17. Provavelmente nem deveríamos nos conhecer, não tínhamos amigos em comum, nem íamos aos mesmos lugares, ou melhor, existia um lugar que estávamos sempre no mesmo lugar: o campo de vôlei.

Eu jogava no time de vôlei feminino do colégio que era titular, nosso time tinha bons troféus e éramos de certa forma populares, não que fôssemos do tipo que não pisa no chão, eu não era desse tipo. Eu era calada do time, gostava de jogar com as meninas e me divertia, mas nunca fui muito de ter milhares de amizades, quase não saía com elas quando decidiam fazer algo fora do campo não era muito de festas e muito menos sair por aí desfilando por aí com os garotos, depois dos jogos e dos treinos, eu apenas tomava banho e ia para casa.

Jeon não era do time de vôlei como eu, na verdade, ela normalmente só ficava ali nas arquibancadas, ou estudando ou realmente nos assistindo a jogar. Eu não sabia se era por ela gostar de esportes ou se era porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer, porque era isso, eu quase nada sabia a respeito da morena, tudo que eu sabia se resumia a sua série, sua idade - porque realmente perguntei um dia a uma colega de equipe que havia visto falar com ela -, e que ela sempre estava com uma garota chamada Kim Jiwoo.

Nunca tínhamos conversado. Eu sabia que não estava apaixonada por ela, apenas à achava bonita e interessante, ela sempre estava ali nas arquibancadas e eu sempre no campo, mas ela nunca parecia me notar por mais que eu já tivesse visto ela me olhando milhares de vezes, porém, eu sabia que tinha um motivo para isso. Kim Jiwoo era quase como nossa fã número um, ela também estava sempre na arquibancada com a morena e estava sempre literalmente torcendo para nós, gritando palavras de força e aplaudindo quando eu ou outra jogadora marcava um gol. Eu achava engraçado, mas também muito enérgico, devo confessar. Enfim, eu tinha certeza que seus olhares para mim eram impulsionados pela sua amiga quando a mesma gritava de forma empolgada por eu fazer um gol.

Heejin me via aquelas vezes, no entanto, não tinha certeza se ela notava como eu à notava.

Eu comecei a lhe notar mesmo ainda no início do meu terceiro ano, não tinha certeza absoluta, mas o que alguns colega comentaram quando eu "desinteressadamente" perguntei sobre ela, foi o que a mesma havia chegado esse ano do Seongnam, província de Gyeonggi, era novata, o que explicava o porquê de nunca tê-la notado antes. Ainda assim, pareceu uma eternidade até que eu sentisse que ela também me notará, não digo de trocar olhares, mas saber quem eu era ou falar comigo e tudo isso também graças a amiga dela, Kim Jiwoo que conhecia a maioria das garotas do time de handebol, na verdade, Kim Jiwoo conhecia quase todo mundo, ela era uma daquelas pessoas que está inclusa em todos os meios sociais.

No dia em que trocamos nossas primeiras palavras, foi quando umas garotas do time, decidiram depois do treino ir em uma lanchonete para descontrair antes dos jogos. Era o segundo mês de aulas e também no fim de semana, seria o primeiro jogo da competição contra outros colégios, então, todos queriam relaxar antes da temporada realmente começar. Eu tentei como na maioria das vezes negar dizendo que estava cansada, mas elas implicaram dizendo que nunca saía com elas, o que era verdade e então cedi. Estávamos prestes a sair do colégio quando elas passaram por nós, conversavam animadamente que foi interrompido por Kahei assim que viu a Kim, elas eram próximas, foi através de Kahei que descobri a maioria das coisas.

— Chuu! — Exclamou a Wong e abraçou a Kim — Vocês estavam de saída também?

— Hm, sim. — Respondeu sorrindo largo, um sorriso estranhamente fofo. No entanto, desviei o olhar para a morena ao seu lado, ela tinha um sorriso menor e um tanto constrangido.

— Ótimo! Não querem vir conosco? Estamos indo descontrair antes do jogo — Falou lançando um sorriso para Kim que cruzou os braços.

— De que tipo de descontração estamos falando?

— Ah, só vamos em uma lanchonete aqui perto mesmo, nada de coisas ilegais, eu prometo. — Era claro que eles estavam brincando entre si, mesmo que eu, Heejin e outras três garotas do time que estávamos com Wong, estivéssemos boiando legal na brincadeira deles.

— O que acha, Heejin? Vamos, vai ser legal.

— Eu não sei não, Woo, tenho aquele ensaio pra ir...

— Você já é a melhor dançarina de toda Daegu, vamos, por favorzinho... — A Kim fez um beiço e tudo que eu conseguia pensar é que acabara de descobrir outra coisa sobre a morena, ela gosta de dançar. Heejin por alguns segundos olhou para mim e depois para a amiga, então assentiu.

— Tá, tudo bem, acho que podemos ir.

— Isso! Só vamos então.

E seguimos, as três colegas foram mais a frente conversando, Kahei, Jiwoo e Heejin estavam lado a lado um pouco mais a frente do que eu, mas apenas a Kim e a Wong conversavam, a Jeon parecia totalmente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Se serve de consolo, elas também praticamente me chantagearam para vir. — Falei chamando a atenção dela que olhou para mim diminuindo um pouco os passos para que então, fôssemos andando lado a lado. — Kim Jungeun. — Me apresentei.

— Sei quem você é. — Falou e soltou uma risadinha, mas vendo minha cara de confusa continuou — Todo mundo do nosso colégio sabe quem você é, você é uma das titulares do time principal. — Se explicou e bom, ao menos sabia que ela sabe quem eu sou, muito embora não tenha ficado muito satisfeita em saber que ela sabe essas coisas de mim apenas porque sou uma jogadora de um time famosinho da escola. — Mas acho que deveria me apresentar. Jeon Heejin.

— Eu também sei quem você é. — Falei, mas ao notar sua cara de confusa, notei que ela não era como eu, não estava em nenhum time famoso na escola, nem tinha um grande contato com os meus colegas mesmo assim, decidi ser apenas sincera, sinceridade é tudo na vida e descomplica também — Já vi você milhares de vezes na arquibancada durante os treinos, é algum tipo de espiã do time adversário? Porque tenho certeza que sabe cada uma das nossas táticas. — Falei brincando sorrindo e ela riu. Uma risada baixa mas muito gostosa de ouvir.

— Talvez eu seja, mas não especificamente desse time adversário, de quem paga mais alto pelas táticas de vocês.

— Ora, então além de admitir ser uma espiã ainda está me dizendo que vai vender a informação?

— É exatamente isso...

— Informação não é como um único produto, ela não se acaba, enquanto eu estiver viva e a informação em meu cérebro, posso ter inúmeros compradores.

— E sobre exclusividade de clientes? Eu não compraria algo do qual não tivesse exclusividade alguma.

— Ah, mas teria, exclusivo apenas para quem pagar mais caro que você.

— Então terei que pagar bem caro pelo seu serviço único. — Ambas gargalhamos no final daquele diálogo sem sentido e, por mais sem sentido que realmente tivesse sido, percebi o quanto era fácil conversar com Heejin.

De longe Heejin parecia alguém inatingível, não por ser rude, mesquinha ou algum outro adjetivo semelhante, pelo contrário, ela só parecia ser reservada e tímida, então equivalente a como eu era, meio anti social, não achava que um dia conseguiríamos manter um diálogo tão sem pé e cabeça e ao mesmo tempo, descontraído como se fôssemos amigas, como se tivéssemos intimidade e nos entendêssemos.

Depois de chegarmos a lanchonete não tivemos muito tempo para conversarmos sozinhas, todo mundo começou a conversar junto, engajando em um assunto aleatório que nem me lembro mais, só lembro de ter ficado com um gostinho de quero mais, de querer conversar com Jeoni, fosse algo sensato ou não, mas infelizmente não aconteceu. Por outro lado, a amiga dela conversou bastante comigo, porque ela não se importava muito em atropelar uma conversa para iniciar outra comigo, ela era bem espontânea, não era só comigo que ela fazia isso era com todos, chegava a ser engraçado.

Bem, o fim de semana chegou e o primeiro jogo da temporada também, ganhamos de dois a um. Foi um bom jogo e todos estavam felizes e animados, queriam comemorar a qualquer custo e mesmo que eu não tivesse muito afim, eu fui, era meu último ano no ensino médio, têm coisas que sabemos que nunca iriam voltar e essa é uma dessas coisas. Eu não podia perder só porque hoje estava com sono e preguiça. Então dei de ombros, tomei um banho no vestiário do colégio e me vesti mais adequadamente para seguir com as meninas para casa de uma delas onde rolaria a festa.

Normalmente essas festas são abertas apenas para os alunos do terceiro ano, mas sempre eram abertas algumas exceções e quando a vi num canto da sala com sua amiga Kim e Kahei, soube que eles eram uma exceção, que a Wong devia ter ralado para conseguir, mas não me importava, estava feliz com essa surpresa.

— Uma surpresa ver vocês duas aqui. — Falei me aproximando, eu podia ser um pouco anti social, mas não era tão tímida e estava mais que decidida a sair dessa festa com algum vínculo com a morena, ao menos o suficiente para nos encontrarmos no colégio e nos cumprimentarmos.

— Vivi nos convidou, nem sabe o trabalhão que deu para conseguirmos vir. — Fora a Kim que respondeu.

— Trabalho? — Falei parecendo interessada e sim, estava interessada em ouvir a voz de Jeon.

— Pra começar eu tive o maior trabalho para convencer Yerim de duas alunas do segundo ano vir. — Vivi começou.

— Depois teve o processo de convencer meus pais a deixarem eu vir dizendo que a Heejin viria junto. — Jiwoo prosseguiu na explicação.

— E depois teve que me convencer a vir já que já havia mentido. — Heejin completou soltando um suspiro de insatisfação no final.

— Não queria vir? — Perguntei pra morena que olhou diretamente para mim.

— Não faz muito meu tipo.

— Entendo. — Fui bastante sincera.

— E eu não entendo nenhuma das duas. Uma é jogadora do time titular, deveria ser super festeira e a outra quer ser dançarina profissional, onde acha que vai dançar se não for em festas, Heejin? — Jiwoo perguntou.

— Bom, não sei, talvez eu só tenha que me acostumar, mas ainda sim ainda não sou uma grande fã de festas. — Falou fazendo um biquinho que considerei admirável naquela época, mesmo que também fosse bastante infantil para uma garota de dezessete anos.

— De qualquer forma, já estão aqui, então divirtam-se. Querem beber algo? — Wong perguntou.

— Claro que sim. — Jiwoo respondeu animada.

— Nada de álcool, Chuu. — Heejin advertiu .

— Que chata você, isso é uma festa.

— É, mas você disse para sua mãe que não iria beber, a senhora K. sabe ser bastante rigorosa com essas coisas e eu gosto de viver.

— Tá, eu vou beber só um refrigerante.

A Kim e a Wong saíram com a promessa de retornarem logo, mas eu esperava que não voltassem tão logo assim. Eu estava ao lado de Heejin e a observava de canto de olho, ela estava quieta, parecia realmente não saber se encaixar naquele tipo de festa.

— Tem alguns sofás daquele lado, quer sentar-se lá? Podemos conversar, você não parece muito à vontade com a festa.

— Obrigada, realmente não estou... — Ela me seguiu na direção que eu falei e logo encontramos os sofás, a maioria deles já estavam ocupados, mas ainda havia dois livres, ambos de apenas dois lugares, compartilhamos um — Jiwoo gosta e ela queria se enturmar, sabe, então vim com ela.

— É, acho que é o segundo lugar que ambos somos quase forçados a ir, já tá virando costume, não é, Jeon?

— Sabe que você parece ter razão? Se eu não soubesse que uma das garotas mais populares do tipo isolada que as amigas forçam a sair, eu diria que você só está saindo nos mesmos dias que eu de propósito. — Ela brincou e eu acabei por rir.

— Se eu não soubesse que sua melhor amiga é Kim Jiwoo, também diria que só está vindo nos mesmos lugares que eu por minha maravilhosa e sublime presença. — Retruquei entrando na brincadeira.

— Você é uma grande convencida.

— Nem sou tanto assim, eu... — E então algo pulou em cima de nós, algo não, Kim Jiwoo e, não em cima de nós em cima de Heejin, mas como também era um assento para duas pessoas, também caiu em mim.

— Trouxe refri, pras duas, se eu não vou beber algo alcoólico, vocês também não. — Falou entregando uma latinha de Coca-Cola para mim e uma fanta para a Heejin, mas depois disso, a mesma começou a tentar se espremer tentando sentar entre eu e a morena — Do que vocês estavam falando? — Perguntou abrindo um sorriso enorme.

Nós duas nos entreolhamos e rimos juntas, ali naquela festa, fora a primeira vez que eu e Heejin tivemos nosso primeiro momento de cumplicidade, mesmo que fosse uma besteira, aquela troca de olhar e risada conjunta fora especial.

— Vai sentar em outro sofá, carrapato, não dá pra três aqui. — Heejin falou e eu agradeci porque a Kim estava nos espremendo.

— Não têm problema, sento no seu colo. — Ela abriu um grande sorriso e desistiu de sentar entre nós duas, para sentar no colo da amiga ficando virada para o meu lado.

— Qual o tipo de relação vocês têm? — Meu tom era casual, mas eu realmente estava interessada em saber que tipo de relação elas tomavam, elas pareciam ser grandes amigas, mas às vezes achava que tinha algo mais ali.

As duas se entreolharam e a Kim se aproximou deixando um selinho rápido nos lábios da Jeon que riu com o ato, eu por outro lado apenas continuei séria, não queria demonstrar mas havia odiado isso.

— Somos melhores amigas. — Jiwoo falou desviando de Jeon para mim.

— Do tipo que Jiwoo é uma garota e eu também, em outras palavras, esse selinho é uma demonstração de afeto e de carinho, mas sem atração sexual nenhuma.

Isso deveria me deixar mais tranquila, mas não deixou porque ao mesmo tempo que haviam afirmado não terem nada sugeriram que aquele tipo de contato acontecia com frequência.

— Sem nenhuma atração sexual também não, porque sou uma menina e sou gostosa pra caramba. — Jiwoo gabou-se ganhando um tapa da dançarina ao mesmo tempo que ria.

— Isso é você que está dizendo e não eu.

— Então quero ver você negar! Eu não poderia negar que você é gostosa pra caramba. Menos que eu? Com certeza, mas fazer o quê, nem todos tem o prazer de ser eu. Mas voltando, se não fôssemos amigas como somos, eu tinha te pegado legal.

— Tá, eu estou quase achando que você bebeu sim. — Heejin estava envergonhada, mas eu tinha impressão que não era por causa das palavras da amiga e sim por eu estar ali, provavelmente as palavras teriam sido bem-vindas se estivessem a sós.

Eu havia puxado aquele assunto, mas a esse ponto eu estava extremamente desconfortável e um pouco com raiva, a sugestão de uma admirando o corpo uma da outra não era legal, mesmo que eu soubesse que não tinha motivo real para pensar assim na época.

— Não bebi, porque você não deixa, mas depois te dou um perdido e bebo sim... Enfim, já que estamos falando de pessoas gostosas,Kim Jungeun, você é outro nível querida, se vier na minha, eu não recuso. — Ela piscou o olho em minha direção e fiquei super sem graça, acho que Heejin também já que abaixou a cabeça de forma que perdi seu olhar.

— Desculpe, você não faz meu tipo. — Falei sem jeito e ela riu alto, Heejin olhou para mim surpresa.

— Eu faço o tipo de todo mundo, querida! Mas se pensa assim, me diga, qual o seu tipo?

Pensei um pouco em qual era meu tipo, eu sempre achei que meu tipo era de alguém de sorriso sincero e olhar gentil, mas enquanto pensava sobre isso, me veio a primeira vez que Heejin dar aquele sorriso grande seguido de uma gargalhada contagiante, depois aquele olhar penetrante e gentil. Ela fazia meu tipo ideal, eu só não podia dizer isso, não agora.

— Gosto de pessoas simples, sorriso sincero, olhar gentil, que não me obrigue a ir em festas porque eu amo dormir, que apenas ficar comigo seja o suficiente.

— Você não quer uma pessoa de verdade. — Jiwoo comentou rindo, mas eu estava mais ocupada prestando atenção nas expressões da Jeon enquanto falava. Ela tinha um sorriso simples, quase como se concordasse com minha escolha.

— Não parece irreal, está mais para ideal demais. — Heejin falou.

— Ninguém encontra pessoas ideias. — Jiwoo respondeu.

— Eu encontrei. — Falei sem pensar direito.

— Oh, então quer dizer que a grande jogadora Kim Jungeun está namorando secretamente? Conta mais. — A Kim estava animada.

— Eu não disse isso, disse que encontrei e não que estava com essa pessoa.

— Esse é o problema do ideal. — Heejin começou — Às vezes aquelas pessoas que pensamos ser ideal para nós, não nos tem como ideal...

— Do jeito que você fala, Heejin, me parece que está gostando de alguém e não me contou.

— Está supondo muitas coisas, Woo, eu também não disse isso. — Jiwoo pode não ter percebido, mas vi Heejin desviar o olhar como se não quisesse admitir a verdade sobre o assunto.

— Mas então nos diga, Jeon, qual o seu tipo?

— Nunca parei para pensar realmente nisso, mas uma pessoa que goste das mesmas coisas que eu e não tente me impedir de seguir meu sonho, essa pessoa é meu tipo ideal, alguém que me apoie e se puder siga comigo em meus sonhos.

— Isso sim é irreal. — Jiwoo afirmou.

— Infelizmente sim. — Ela deu um sorrisinho não verdadeiramente agradada

— Então seus sonhos são difíceis, não é? — Perguntei.

— Talvez... Ah, falando sobre isso, esse é seu último ano, não é, unnie? — Heejin falou me lançando um sorriso melhor.

— Sim.

— Vai fazer faculdade? — Jiwoo perguntou.

— Pretendo, mas não estou certa de qual curso.

— Vai continuar jogando? — Heejin.

— Não sei, esse ano terá olheiros, se nosso time ganhar vai ser muito bom, posso ter boas oportunidades.

— Pensa em ir embora de Daegu?

— Nunca pensei sobre isso, gosto daqui... Você pensa? Quer dizer, em ir embora daqui?

E então Heejin assentiu sem pestanejar, seus olhos ganharam um brilho radiante e eu me enchi de curiosidade sobre isso.

— Sim, quando terminar o ensino médio, irei morar com meu irmão em Seul.

— Não gosta daqui?

— Oh, não é isso, eu gosto sim de Daegu, mas as oportunidades aqui não são as mesmas que em Seul, sabe, lá é a capital, tem muito mais empresas e oportunidades.

— Heejin quer ser dançarina profissional. — Jiwoo comentou e eu assenti, ela já havia falado algo assim um pouco mais cedo.

— Entendo, mas aqui também têm empresas de entretenimento.

— Mas nenhuma grande, talvez eu seja ambiciosa demais, mas eu quero algo grande.

E sim, Heejin era ambiciosa demais. Enquanto minha maior ambição no momento era apenas terminar o ensino médio e só então passaria me preocupar com faculdade entre outras coisas, talvez minha segunda maior ambição fosse apenas tocar os meus lábios ao dela, mas era uma ambição que não dependia apenas de mim mesma, assim como a própria ambição de Heejin, não dependia apenas dela, embora a maior parte fosse seu esforço.

Naquela noite, conversamos bastante, ficamos mais próximas, próximas o suficiente para não ser estranho nos cumprimentar nos corredores do colégio, ou às vezes até sentarmos na mesma mesa do refeitório, muito embora eu tenha quase certeza que na maioria das vezes que aconteceu, Heejin fora puxada por Jiwoo. O que importa de verdade é que conseguimos manter um diálogo concreto quando tentávamos.

Metade do ano passou-se assim e a cada dia eu me sentia mais atraída pela Jeon, e me sentia mais idiota por não falar com ela de uma vez, mas de vez em quando, eu sentia como se Heejin estivesse me evitando, o que ao mesmo tempo parecia ser um pensamento idiota pois quando começávamos a conversar tinhamos assunto de sobra. Mas o caso é, na metade do ano o colégio promoveu um acampamento apenas com as turmas de terceiro e segundo ano e eu não pretendia ir, não até ter certeza de que ela iria e então decidir que definitivamente me declararia para Heejin.

Nossos ônibus foram diferentes e durante todo caminho ensaiei mentalmente o que falar com ela, estava nervosa, confesso. Quando chegamos teve toda aquela hora onde foram passadas as regras, as atividades que faríamos, as horas de brincadeira em grupo e os horários livres. Foi depois de ouvir que depois de jantarmos tínhamos um horário livre que decidi que me declararia a ela de noite antes de dormirmos, pelo menos, se ela me rejeitasse eu iria poder colocar minha cabeça dentro do saco de dormir e morrer de vergonha ali.

O primeiro dia se passou, eu não conseguia encontrar de noite, eram muitos alunos e fizeram várias fogueiras, as pessoas estavam sentadas em suas rodinhas de amigos e garotas do time não largaram do meu pé e quando fui procurar-lá, me disseram que ela já havia ido dormir. Mas eu não achei tão ruim assim, pensei que teria mais um tempinho para pensar mais e não falar algo de errado que lhe assustasse ou afastasse de uma vez.

No segundo dia de tarde eu a encontrei, conversamos um pouco e então pedi que nos encontrássemos de noite depois do jantar. Ela aceitou animada, não parecia fazer ideia do que eu queria. E depois do jantar ela apareceu onde eu havia marcado, não era nenhum super lugar, com vista e tudo mais, estávamos acampando em uma espécie de mosteiro, se você gostasse de natureza tudo era naturalmente bonito, o máximo que fiz foi escolher um lugar mais afastado de onde todos estavam naquela hora.

Quando Heejin apareceu, ela estava uma mistura confusa e animada, sorria grande, mas mostrava toda sua curiosidade em saber o por quê de tê-la chamado naquela hora, naquele lugar.

— Boa noite, Jungeun. — Falou assim que que chegou e suas palavras ainda me deixaram mais nervosa porque tudo que havia ensaiado havia saído da minha cabeça.

— Então, unnie, por que me chamou aqui? — Ela perguntou com humor querendo me acordar para a vida, afinal, eu estava apenas parada olhando para ela. Tosi desconfortável com meu próprio papel de trouxa e finalmente desbloqueei.

— Eh... Hm... Eu...

— Você...?

Eu não soube o que falar e foi assim, metendo os pés pelas mãos que me aproximei rápido demais para ela sequer processar a informação. Segurei sua cintura e a puxei para mim. Minha declaração a Jeon Heejin foi nosso primeiro beijo.

Eu esperei que quando seu choque acabasse ela me empurrasse, ou me batesse, me xingasse de tudo que era nome, mas ela continuou apenas parada, nem retribuia, nem se afastava e quando me afastei e a olhei, seus olhos estavam fechados como se ela pensasse sobre isso, se controlasse tentasse compreender o que diabos eu havia feito.

— Heejin, eu... — Me calei quando ela abriu os olhos.

Nossos rostos ainda estavam perto e nunca havia a visto assim, tão de perto, tão real e vulnerável a mim. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e ela estava respirando pela boca com os lábios entreabertos, seus olhos meio assustados continuavam a me indagar o que diabos eu havia feito, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um brilho que nunca havia visto. Sentir suas mãos segurarem a barra da minha camisa e apertar como se ela estivesse tentando se controlar, fosse de raiva, surpresa ou sei lá qual sentimento era.

— Po-por que você fez isso, Jungeun? — Ela me perguntou e eu engoli em seco, mas não havia motivo para esconder, queria que ela soubesse de meus sentimentos, já tinha a beijado então era só esperar ou ela me corresponder ou me rejeitar de uma vez, pior seria manter tudo guardado para mim a vida toda.

— Porque eu gosto de você, Heejin... Eu sempre te observei nas arquibancadas do campo e depois de realmente te conhecer, percebi o que sentia. Faz meses que eu gosto de você, que estou apaixonada, não sabia como te contar isso, fiquei planejando por dias desde que soube do acampamento, mas não consegui dizer nada quando você chegou e então eu... Te beijei para que você soubesse meus sentimentos. — Eu não sabia se estava bem explicado, mas o importante era que ela iria saber que eu estava apaixonada por si e foi dito, era o que importava de fato. Heejin continuou imóvel.

—Jungeun, eu não sei o que dizer, eu... — E ela abaixou o olhar para meus lábios, seus olhos com aquele mesmo brilho, mas uma pontada de desejo que me fez sorrir.

— Você não precisa me corresponder agora se não sabe o que sente por mim, posso esperar e...

— Não é isso, eu sei o que sinto por você. — Ela corou mais e elevou o olhar novamente me olhando fundo dos olhos. — Eu gosto de você também... — Suas mãos apertaram mais a minha camisa e eu me enchi de alegria e leveza incontável com aquelas poucas palavras.

— Então eu posso te beijar mais uma vez? — Pedi e ela assentiu meio que em automático. Eu a trouxe mais para mim novamente e tomei seus lábios em um beijo que eu queria que durasse toda vida. Dessa vez não foi um encostar, eu queria mais e tentei mais. Era meu primeiro beijo sim e pelo visto era também o de Heejin, ela estava me deixando dirigir aquilo como se eu soubesse melhor do que ela, mas estávamos aprendendo juntas e bom, apesar de estarmos aprendendo, cada beijo que dávamos ficava melhor e julgo dizer ainda que foram os beijos mais inesquecíveis da minha vida.

Em algum momento, depois de muitos beijos trocados, já estávamos ofegantes e os lábios de ambas vermelhas. Nos afastamos e compartilhamos um sorriso grande uma com a outra. Ora, eu estava beijandoJeon Heejin, o meu primeiro amor! Não era para menos que eu ficasse toda boba e ela estava da mesma forma.

— Agora que eu consegui me declarar, eu quero te pedir. Quer namorar comigo? — Perguntei e ela abriu o sorriso mais brilhante que já vi e acenou positivamente, porém, antes que eu comemorasse, sua cabeça parou de se mover positivamente e seu sorriso foi sumindo. — O que foi? — Heejin se afastou e deu dois passos para trás.

— E-Eu não posso, Jungeun, não posso, me desculpe. — Deu mais um quanto tentei alcançar, eu não estava entendo nada.

— Não pode por que? Eu gosto de você, você também gosta de mim, não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

— Eu estou... Me desculpe, mas eu não posso.

— O que está fazendo de errado? Eu não entendo... Heejin. — A chamei em tom de pedido, queria que ela ao menos explicasse o porquê estava se afastando agora de mim.

— Jiwoo... Ela gosta de você, unnie...

— O quê?

— Era por isso que sempre estávamos na arquibancadas, ela me levava porque não queria ficar lá sozinha, ela te conheceu primeiro e ela que me falava de novo, aceitei sair naquele dia para lanchonete com vocês porque sabia que isso iria animar ela, eu só... Não esperava me aproximar também por você, eu...

E eu não estava entendo nada, estava muito surpresa com suas palavras, a última coisa que eu esperava era ser bombardeada com a notícia de que Jiwoo estava apaixonada por mim e que literalmente eu estava em um triângulo amoroso. Eu sou apaixonada por Heejin que está apaixonada por mim, mas que também tem uma amiga apaixonada por mim na qual eu nunca dei atenção.

— Mas Heejin, eu entendo que ela gosta de mim, mas eu não gosto dela assim dessa forma e você está admitindo para mim que também gosta de mim, por favor, nos dê uma chance...

— Não, me desculpe, unnie, mas eu não posso, Jiwoo nunca vai me perdoar e eu não posso perder minha melhor amiga.

— Vocês são melhores amigas, se ela se importa mesmo com você ela vai entender e te perdoar.

— As coisas não funcionam assim e... Você deveria dar uma chance a ela.

— O quê?! — Eu estava incrédula com suas palavras, não acreditava que ela estava literalmente empurrando a pessoa que ela gosta para sua melhor amiga. — Não é de Jiwoo que eu gosto, entenda isso.

— Mas você mal a conhece... Além disso, eu e você não iríamos durar muito.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu vou embora, unnie, eu já falei isso, depois do ensino médio eu irei para Seul viver meu sonho. — Eu fiquei calada. Sim, parte de Heejin queria preservar sua amizade com Jiwoo, mas outra parte me rejeitará dessa forma porque eu não fazia parte do seu sonho.

— E eu não faço parte dele, não é? — Questionei já sabendo a resposta. Era tolice pensar que seria ao contrário, era infantilidade minha pensar que Heejin largaria seus sonhos para ficar aqui comigo, uma paixão adolescente que poderia não durar e ela se arrepender o resto da vida por ter desistido de tudo por mim.

— Unnie, eu...

— Tudo bem, Heejin, eu não estou sendo justa com você perguntando isso... Bom, eu a chamei aqui porque precisava que você soubesse, agora você já sabe.

— Unnie... — Ela se aproximou novamente e sua mão veio até o meu rosto numa carícia que eu sabia que se continuasse iria desabar ali mesmo — Me desculpe... — Ela me beijou, um beijo nada calmo, era um beijo de despedida, eu sabia, não havíamos nem começado algo e já era também nosso fim. — Apenas uma chance para Jiwoo.

Foi suas últimas palavras antes de se distanciar de mim e ir embora me deixando ali sozinha. Naquela noite eu não chorei, eu consegui me segurar até que voltassemos do acampamento e ao entrar no meu quarto, deixei que toda frustração e raiva saíssem de mim através de um choro infantil, eu sabia que não deveria ser assim, era só uma paixão, não era? Então por que doía tanto?

Mas eu entendi porque doía tanto assim que vi Heejin no colégio no outro dia, quando passamos uma pela outra e ela apenas sorriu para mim. Doeu porque eu não estava apenas apaixonada, Heejin definitivamente era meu primeiro amor, aquela que também estava apaixonada por mim, mas que não me corresponderia.

Quanto mais os dias se passavam, mais ela ia se afastando e mais Jiwoo ia se aproximando de mim. No início eu tinha raiva dela, afinal, era ela que estava estragando tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela não tinha culpa, ela sequer sabia dos meus sentimentos por Heejin e os de Heejin por mim, cheguei a me perguntar o que aconteceria se eu contasse, porém, assim como Heejin eu não tive coragem. Jiwoo era uma pessoa boa demais para eu simplesmente machucar.

E no fim, Heejin tinha razão. Eu só precisava conhecer Jiwoo um pouco melhor...

Mas...

O primeiro amor sempre será o primeiro amor...

Mesmo que hoje, tantos anos depois eu ame outra pessoa, eu me pergunto, o que teria sido se tivéssemos ficado juntos? Ainda nos amaríamos? Seríamos felizes? Você se arrepende, Heejin?

Heejin tinha razão, eu só precisava conhecer Jiwoo.

_"Mas isso agora é passado_

_Terminamos agora_

_Acho que isso é agora o que deveria ser_

_Me diz, valeu a pena?_

_Nós éramos tão perfeitos_

_Mas amor eu só quero que você veja_

_Não há nada como nós_

_Não há nada como você e eu_

_Juntos"_


	2. Um Amor Tão Intenso Quanto Passageiro - Sofa

_"Eu estou sentado sozinho no sofá_

_Onde você costumava estar_

_Eu não conseguir dormir nenhum pouco no caso de você voltar_

_Estou fixamente olhando para a porta da frente_

_Eu tento fechar meus olhos e cobrir meus ouvidos_

_Mas as memórias voltam para mim_

_Será que o meu coração vai parar se eu segurar minha respiração?_

_Meu único desejo é que você volte"_

Eu havia feito um ótimo investimento quando decidi abrir uma academia de artes, haviam aulas de música, canto e dança, tudo particular. Minha academia era muito bem vista, era grande, tinha certa fama, era a mais requisitada de Daegu e tínhamos os melhores alunos. Eu estava bem satisfeita com o rendimento que a academia estava tendo. Realmente havia feito um bom negócio.

Eu conhecia todos os alunos, eram alunos demais para lembrar de cada um, entretanto eu me esforçava bastante e aqueles que se destacavam geralmente era bem mais fácil. Naquele dia em questão a recepcionista havia faltado por estar doente e como não consegui ninguém para substituí-la temporariamente, eu mesmo fiquei por lá, foi quando eu a vi, Jeon Heejin, estava se despedindo de duas aparentemente amigas.

— Bom ensaio! — Uma de cabelos ruivos falou dando um sorriso para ela.

— Obrigada, Jiwoo.

— Se cuide, Heejin. — Disse uma garota um pouco mais alta, ela sorria pequeno.

— Eu vou, Jungeun unnie. — Heejin respondeu em um tom mais baixo e então, as duas amigas entrelaçaram os dedos e foram embora.

Eu pude ver o suspiro pesado sair de seus lábios, seu olhar baixou para o chão e ela levou alguns segundos até virar-se e me ver assistindo toda aquela cena. Suas bochechas coraram um pouco e eu pensei em fingir não ter visto nem ouvido nada, mas ao mesmo tempo era inútil, pois ela no mínimo sabia que eu havia ouvido.

— Boa noite, diretora Jung. — Ela me cumprimentou se curvando.

— Boa noite, Heejin e, bom, hoje sou apenas uma recepcionista. — Lhe sorri da forma mais gentil que pude e ela sorriu de volta — Se você não se apressar, irá se atrasar.

— Oh, verdade, licença.

Ela passou rápido indo para a aula de dança. Heejin era simplesmente uma das nossas melhores dançarinas, tinha um futuro muito promissor na dança, ela já havia ganhado muitos troféus para minha academia. Todos sabíamos do seu grande sonho de ser uma dançarina profissional e eu sabendo de todo seu talento, a ajudava como podia, tinha certeza de quanto mais concursos ela tentasse e mais vencesse, mais confiança ela teria e mais chance de ser reconhecida também, ela merecia porque além de boa moça, era uma excelente dançarina.

Mas tudo que eu sabia sobre a mesma acabava exatamente aí. Seu talento era a única coisa sobre si que eu tinha certeza. Também conhecia seus pais por causa das vezes que conversei com eles para autorizar as viagens para cidades vizinhas, foi necessário quando ela era menor de idade no ano passado, mas fora isso também eu não sabia absolutamente mais nada sobre ela, nem deveria saber, ela era afinal de contas apenas mais uma dos inúmeros alunos da minha academia, uma muito talentosa, mas apenas isso.

Depois dos horários de aula, no período da noite, os alunos podiam ficar algumas horas extras ou alugar salas e Heejin sempre alugava uma das salas de dança, mas para ela, por ser uma dos alunas de prestígio ela não precisava pagar pela sala de ensaio quando ficava até mais tarde. Nesse mesmo dia, depois que toda a sua turma foi embora, ela ficou.

— Jung, sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa com alguém da família de Jeon Heejin? — O professor dela me perguntou e eu estranhei a pergunta.

— Não, por que?

— Hoje ela está muito distraída, não foi nada bem na aula, está na sala fazendo aula extra. Eu pensei que algo havia acontecido, normalmente ela é muito focada.

— Bom, até onde eu sei nada aconteceu, mas irei conversar com ela. Obrigada por falar comigo, professor Park.

O mesmo assentiu e se despediu indo embora. Por volta desse horário os professores iam embora e os alunos que faziam extra faziam por sua própria conta. Heejin já era acostumada a ficar, mas não de ficar por ter ido mal em alguma aula. Eu deixei a recepção por algum momento e caminhei até a única sala de dança que tinha alguma música tocando. Era apenas uma batida sem letra e Heejin estava em pé repetindo os mesmos passos por ou estar errando ou não fazendo com que ela chamava de perfeição. Heejin era perfeccionista e não era segredo para ninguém que a conhecesse. Dei uma pausa na música e a mesma se virou surpresa. 

— Você está bem? — Perguntei me sentando na cadeira ao lado do som, ela respirava ofegante. Caminhou até sua mochila pegando uma toalha de rosto e passando pela face.

— Eu estou. — Respondeu, porém sua resposta tinha um certo tom de incerteza.

— Soube que estava um pouco distraída na aula de hoje, algo aconteceu na sua casa ou até no colégio?

— Hm, não senhora... — Ela parecia um pouco incomodada com meus questionamentos — Achou que só estou um pouco cansada. — Eu me levantei e assenti, caminhando em sua direção.

— Então talvez seja hora de descansar um pouco, Heejin. — Coloquei a mão no seu ombro — Você já é muito boa no que você se propõe a ser a melhor, não precisa fazer mais do que você pode suportar. — Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu suspirando cansada.

— Obrigada, diretora Jung.

— Heejin, na vida você tem que ter confiança em três pessoas enquanto jovem. Um adulto que antes de tudo seja seu amigo, um amor que possa o apoiar e o principal, você mesma. Você já têm a si mesma, procure na sua vida as duas outras pessoas e faça o que fizer não os perca, eles sempre serão sua força. — Heejin ficou me olhando pensativa, talvez ela ainda não entendesse isso, mas eu sabia que um dia ela entenderia essas palavras. Depois disso eu saí da sala e a deixei continuar treinando.

A semana inteira fiquei cobrindo os horários da recepcionista e em todos os dias que Heejin tinha aula, ela vinha sempre com as duas amigas, as duas sempre se despediam e Heejin que sorria, murchava sempre que elas iam. Na segunda vez e terceira ela me olhava constrangida quando se virava e me percebia, mas no quarto dia ela não parecia mais nem ligar.

No quinto dia estava chovendo, Heejin havia ficado para o ensaio extra quando os outros alunos já tinham ido e eu considerei tarde demais para ela ainda estar na rua sendo uma jovem de dezoito anos e ainda mais na chuva que estava dando, fui na sala para interromper seu ensaio e a mandar para casa. Porém quando entrei na sala ela estava deitada no chão de barriga para cima, respirando ofegante, como se tivesse dançado até suas forças acabarem. Eu desliguei a música e ela abriu os olhos e virou o rosto em minha direção, mas não se moveu, não tentou se recompor, apenas encarava tristemente os meus olhos.

— Quer conversar, Heejin? — Eu a perguntei, era um pouco automático sim, mas também me sentia confortável em querer lhe ajudar, ela não parecia bem.

— Não é nada, diretora Jung. — Eu olhei no relógio do celular e sorri.

— Já são nove e trinta e dois da noite, Heejin não sou mais a diretora Jung, sou apenas Jinsoul. — Ela ficou confusa por alguns segundos e depois se sentou me olhando.

— Mesmo assim nada aconteceu em casa, está tudo bem.

— E com seu coração? — Talvez eu estivesse sendo intrometida demais, não era algo que cabia a eu saber, além disso, eu poderia estar completamente errada.

— O quê? — Ela se assustou arregalando os olhos — D-do que a senhora está falando?

— Me desculpe se prestei atenção demais nos últimos dias, mas eu vi o quanto você suspirava ao ver aquelas duas amigas irem embora. — Heejin abaixou o olhar entristecido.

— Eu faço isso na frente delas? — Perguntou baixo.

— Você tem fingido bem, pelo menos às vezes que eu vi, você tem sido uma boa atriz na frente delas, mas aqui você libera tudo... A dança ajuda, não é? Mas talvez falar também ajude...

— Eu... Sou uma péssima amiga. — Lamentou baixo.

— Por que diz isso, Heejin?

— Porque... Como posso estar apaixonada pela namorada da minha melhor amiga? — Eu a olhei um pouco surpresa, mas sem julgamentos, afinal já vivi o bastante para saber que ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixona. — E por que ela tinha que dizer que também era apaixonada por mim? — Daí sim fiquei muito confusa.

— Acho que não entendi, Heejin.

— Eu a conheci ano passado, na metade do ano ela se declarou para mim. Vai fazer um ano agora, mas eu a rejeitei, mesmo apaixonada por ela também, porque eu sabia que minha melhor amiga gostava dela, então eu a pedi que desse uma chance a Jiwoo e me afastei dela, aos poucos conseguir fazer com que eles ficassem próximos e hoje elas estão namorando, mas dói sabe?

Agora eu entendia sua desconcentração nas aulas, seus suspiros e olhar triste, eram características de uma paixão não correspondida.

— Você apenas a rejeitou por sua amiga, Heejin?

— Sim... Mais ou menos... — Franzi o cenho mostrando não entender — Jiwoo foi o motivo principal, porém existe mais. Eu vou embora em seis meses, diretora, não seria justo com Jungeun unnie, eu iria embora e ela ficaria, seria muito mais doloroso, não acha?

— Seria? Eu não posso te responder isso com certeza, Heejin. Você nunca vai saber se seria ou não porque a decisão que tomou não te permite isso.

— Às vezes acho que estou arrependida dessa decisão.

— E quando não acha isso?

— Quando vejo Jiwoo sorrindo ou a própria Jungeun. No início ela disse não gostar de Jiwoo, mas como eu mesma disse a ela, ela só precisava a conhecer e ela conheceu...

— Sinto muito, Heejin. — E sentia de verdade. Heejin era muito jovem, era provavelmente sua primeira desilusão amorosa, era ruim a ver assim, desconcentrada no próprio objetivo, machucada.

— Ás vezes eu penso que só preciso passar esses seis meses que me restam aqui com alguém.

— Como assim?

— Sabe aqueles amores de verão, diretora?

— Eu já disse, eu não sou mais a diretora, apenas Jinsoul. Mas sim, o que têm os amores de verão?

— Ainda não é verão, mas é justamente de um amor desses que eu preciso. Rápido, intenso e que ambas saibam que no fim do verão tudo vai acabar, sem remorsos, sem amarras, apenas vivendo o momento.

Ela falava de um modo um pouco sonhador e eu não conseguir deixar de sorrir com isso, esperava profundamente que, se era o que ela achava que precisava, então encontrasse o seu tal amor de verão e que tudo desse certo.

— Espero então que você encontre seu amor de verão, Heejin, mas agora eu preciso fechar a academia, está bem tarde, eu vou te levar em casa.

— Oh, não precisa, eu posso ir sozinha. — Ela se levantou rápido corado e foi pegar suas coisas.

— Está chovendo muito, não se preocupe que não será nenhum incomodo te levar, só espere eu trancar tudo e vamos.

Ela foi me esperar na recepção e fui conferir todas as salas antes de trancar tudo e ir embora, logo estávamos no meu carro e eu dirigi até sua casa com as indicações que ela me dava.

— Obrigada, Jinsoul... Posso te chamar de unnie quando não for mais a diretora? — Ela perguntou sorrindo e eu assenti.

— Pode sim.

— Então obrigada, Jinsoul unnie, pela carona, mas também pela conversa.

— Não precisa agradecer, apenas se cuide e não deixe o coração te entristecer. — Ela assentiu antes de sair e correr para não se molhar tanto. Partir e fui embora.

No decorrer da semana seguinte a recepcionista já havia retornado e eu voltei aos meus afazeres normalmente. Além de dirigir a academia eu também dava aula de canto, por isso não vi Heejin, também não vou mentir e dizer que isso tomou meus dias, dizer que fiquei pensando no sofrimento amoroso de um jovem, eu tinha muitas preocupações. Mas no final daquela outra semana o professor de Heejin tornou a falar comigo, pois Heejin tinha uma nova competição e precisava se concentrar. Eu não era o tipo que apenas visava troféus nas estantes da academia, eu queria sim, mas sempre me importei com os alunos e a integridade deles, por isso me propus a conversar com Heejin e sugerir que não competisse se estivesse com cabeça cheia.

— Heejin, podemos conversar? — Dessa vez eu estava esperando terminar o ensaio na recepção, deixaria que a funcionária fechasse tudo, iria dar uma carona novamente.

— Eu estou um pouco atrasada, diretora Jung, precisa mesmo ser agora?

— Você vai para sua casa? — Ela assentiu. — Então ótimo, eu a dou uma carona enquanto conversamos.

— É assim tão importante? — Seu tom era de surpresa e não de raiva pela minha insistência.

— É sim.

— Tudo bem...

A recepcionista tinha uma segunda chave da academia, ela poderia fechar mais tarde, por isso não era nenhum problema sair antes de fechar. Entrei no meu carro e Heejin também, embora ela parecesse um pouco tímida com isso. Eu a entendia já que não era normal uma professora ficar levando os alunos para casa e no meu caso, eu nunca havia levado nenhum além de Heejin e já era a segunda vez, porém não era algo que irritasse ou algo do tipo.

— Então, senhora Jung, o que a senhora queria conversar comigo?

— Heejin, o professor Park veio falar comigo novamente sobre suas distrações.

— Me desculpa, senhora Jung.

— Eu não vim brigar com você, Heejin, mas eu queria saber se está bem de verdade.

— Não, eu ainda estou na mesma... — Ela suspirou.

— Dessa forma, eu queria sugerir que não participe da competição desta semana. — Desviei o olhar para si e reparei em seu olhar assustado para mim. Voltei a olhar para a estrada em seguida, esperando que ela não aceitasse.

— Na-não, não posso desistir da competição.

— Não é desistir, Heejin, é reconhecer que você não está preparada nem com a coreografia e nem psicologicamente, entende?

— Eu... Prometo que vou me concentrar mais e irei ensaiar em dobro até a competição.

—A competição é em dois dias, Heejin, você não está preparada para isso.

— Eu estou sim, eu sou boa, eu nunca perdi nessa competição.

— Eu sei que você ficará muito mal se perder nela, não estou dizendo que você não é boa, só acho que você tem que descansar, pensar sobre tudo que tá acontecendo... Você está procurando aquela pessoa?

— Que pessoa?

— Seu amor de verão. — Sorri olhando para ela por alguns instantes, ela estava corada.

— Estou... Mas... A pessoa que tenho reparado é impossível para mim...

— Impossível? Esta pessoa está namorando também?

— Não, quero dizer, nunca vi essa pessoa com ninguém... Podemos voltar a conversar sobre a competição, senhora Jung? Eu quero participar...

— Eu sei e...

— Mas a senhora tem razão. — Suspirou e cobriu o rosto. — Eu não irei participar... Sei que ficarei mais abalada se acabar perdendo.

— Eu quero você bom logo, Heejin, você tem muito futuro na dança, todos que te conhecem sabem disso e eu não quero que algo como isso a abale e acabe te fazendo desistir ou desacreditar em si.

— Obrigada, senhora Jung.

— Certo, agora vou deixar de ser a senhora Jung, okay?

— Certo... Jinsoul-unnie?

— Diga.

— Obrigada, obrigada por estar cuidando de mim...

— Não precisa agradecer por isso, Heejin.

— Preciso sim. Tem bastante tempo que eu não estou bem, tem bastante tempo que eu só queria conversar essas coisas com alguém e eu sinceramente não esperava que fosse a unnie a perceber como eu estava e muito menos que eu fosse me abrir assim com você... Tem sido mais fácil falar com você do que com minha melhor amiga...

— Isso é bom, eu acho, eu quem agradeço por depositar essa confiança em mim. — Estacionei o carro na frente de sua casa. — Está entregue, mas tenha em mente, você pode me procurar como unnie sempre que precisar.

— Posso mesmo? — Ela perguntou corada e eu assenti.— Unnie, eu vou fazer algo agora e depois sair do carro, não me entenda mal, mas pense sobre isso que eu farei.

No momento de suas palavras não entendi o que Heejin quis dizer. Lhe assisti tirar o cinto de segurança e logo em seguida seu corpo se moveu em minha direção, seu rosto ficou próximo do meu e sua mão segurou em minha bochecha, foi rápido, apenas um selar, nem deu tempo de reagir, fechar os olhos, a empurrar, dizer algo, sei lá, qualquer coisa, tão rápido como ela me beijou ela se distanciou e saiu do carro correndo para sua casa. Eu fiquei parada mais algum tempo tentando compreender o que havia acontecido, tentando raciocinar o que ela queria com isso.

Em casa, eu pensei bastante, constatando que a tal pessoa que ela falou estar prestando atenção era ninguém mais do que eu mesma. Inicialmente só conseguia ver como isso havia sido errado e como havia acabado confundindo a cabeça da garota, eu via Heejin assim, como uma garota apenas, afinal nossa diferença de idade era gritante, pelo menos na minha opinião, sete anos era muita diferença e além disso eu era a CEO da academia que ela dança, as pessoas iriam falar disso, não era certo, não era bom, não era saudável, eu não podia ser o amor de verão de Heejin.

Por outro lado eu entendi o modo que ela interpretou as palavras no outro dia, eu era uma pessoa que sabia de seus sonhos e que não a impediria de ir embora, porque pela minha idade e por ser uma CEO de onde ela estudava não poderíamos passar muito tempo juntas. Felizmente ela já era maior de idade e mais esse problema não teríamos, mas sendo assim, com os outros empecilhos, seríamos um amor passageiro exatamente como ela queria e dizia precisar.

Isso não foi suficiente para me convencer e em minha cabeça iria rejeitar quando a visse, porém, não pensei que fosse tão cedo. Como Heejin não teria mais competição imaginei que ela não iria para os ensaios da semana, para pôr a cabeça no lugar e para me evitar depois do que fez, o que era suposto um jovem fazer, mas me surpreendi ao vê-la chegar para aula e ainda sorrir para mim ao me ver. Ela não veio falar comigo imediatamente, esperou até que a aula acabasse e só quando a sala estava livre para os ensaios particulares ela veio ter comigo.

— Unnie, podemos conversar? — Embora a coragem e o sorriso ela estava corada.

— Podemos e devemos. — Falei séria, eu estava decidida a rejeitá-la até então.

— Então, sobre ontem... Espero que tenha pensado sobre o que eu fiz... Também espero que esteja com raiva de mim, sabe, eu não quero te usar, se é o que pensa, mas estive pensando em você, na atenção que me deu esses dias... Era algo que eu estava mesmo precisando e posso ter interpretado tudo errado. Mas o que poderia ser tão ruim em ao menos darmos uma chance? — Heejin falou tudo isso bem energicamente e senti todas as minhas certezas se bagunçarem.

— Heejin... Eu acho que acabei te confundindo completamente... Eu estava apenas tentando ser uma amiga, mas olhe bem, sou sua CEO e muito mais velha que você, isso não daria certo. — Ela murchou por alguns instantes, o sorriso sumiu, porém voltou, um pouco menor, mas voltou.

— O que te impede de me aceitar é a idade e ser uma CEO? Acho que isso não é motivo de verdade, unnie. Eu tenho dezoito anos e se achar que as pessoas saberem é um problema, acho que será ainda mais interessante um namoro de verão às escondidas. — O sorriso mudou de alegre para insinuando. Nunca pensei que fosse ver aquela garota assim, muito menos que iria me sentir tão tentada.

A verdade era que a ideia me fazia me sentir mais jovem, é claro que não sou velha, tenho apenas vinte e cinco anos, mas em relação a ela eu era sim mais velha, de qualquer forma, eu me senti como quando estamos fazendo algo proibido porém bastante instigante. Estar com Heejin era muita ganância na minha posição, mas eu não pensei mais muito sobre isso.

— Quer saber? Você quer mesmo tentar? Tudo bem, mas faremos o seguinte, nos veremos sempre depois dos ensaios, nunca em lugares públicos...

— Okay, mas se sempre nos encontramos aqui onde iremos namorar? — Ela perguntou risonha e animada.

— O que acha da minha casa? — Os olhos dela se arregalaram e brilharam na mesma hora.

— A unnie pretende me levar até sua casa?

— Onde acha que teremos privacidade?

— Certo, têm razão, eu só não esperava nem que fosse aceitar, quanto mais me levar para sua casa. — Ela riu sem graça, corando um pouco. — Mas então, será sempre apenas depois da aula de dança? E se eu quiser ver a unnie em outros horários?

— Eu trabalho, Heejin e você estuda, se por um acaso tivermos um tempo livre igual, podemos nos encontrar.

— Eu acho ótimo! — Ela sorriu comemorando e logo em seguida me abraçando, se atreveu a me dar um selinho.

— Calma aí, ainda estamos na academia, o que foi que eu falei?

— Desculpa, unnie, mas desde que eu a beijei a primeira vez tenho ficado bastante ansiosa para mais. — Ela admitiu corando ainda mais.

A verdade era que Heejin me deixava desnorteada, cada beijo que ela me dava me deixava mais confusa e desejosa.

— Então... Podemos ir para sua casa agora? — Ela corou mais do que qualquer outra vez. Ela parecia ansiosa e eu apenas sorri de lado afirmando com um balanço na cabeça.

Não demoramos mais para sair da academia, era mais cedo do que habitualmente nós duas saímos, mas nenhuma de nós duas se importou com isso, apenas fomos para o carro e eu dirigi até minha casa. Era em outro bairro, por isso demoramos uns vinte minutos. O caminho era silencioso, não de modo ruim, Heejin sorria e eu apenas não tinha o que dizer. Era estranho pensar que eu havia aceitado "namorar" uma garota de dezoito anos, não sabia se deveria levar a sério ou pensar que ela estava apenas brincando, em todo caso preferia acreditar em suas palavras, eram mais instigantes.

Estacionei o carro em frente de casa, não o coloquei na garagem porque depois teria que levar ela para casa dela. Desci e ela fez o mesmo me seguindo para o portão e logo para dentro de casa, sempre um passo atrás de mim, já aqui ela parecia um pouco tímida como se não tivesse cogitado a ideia de chegarmos tão longe assim.

Quando fechei a porta da sala e me virei para ela, a mesma estava envolta em seu mundo observando a casa. Não era grande pois eu vivia sozinha, mas era luxuosa, afinal a academia ser tão renomada me concedia dinheiro suficiente para viver bem. Depois de a deixar explanar a casa eu toquei em seu ombro e a direcionei para que se sentasse em meu sofá, logo me sentando ao seu lado, seus olhos voltaram-se para mim de forma curiosa.

— Que tipo de relacionamento você quer, Heejin? Quer brincar de ter uma unnie mais velha ou uma namorada mais velha? — Ela franziu as sobrancelhas confusa.

— Eu não entendo, unnie... O que quer dizer?

— Eu não sou uma adolescente como você, Heejin, se quer namorar comigo não quero que aja como uma, não quero que fique com vergonha de me beijar ou me tratar como uma mulher para você, porque é exatamente isso que farei com você, a verei como mulher. — Seus olhos brilharam em uma excitação nova por minhas palavras.

— Eu já a vejo dessa forma, unnie.

E como se para provar suas palavras ela veio na minha direção segurando o meu rosto e me beijou, seria só um beijo simples se eu não tivesse segurado em sua cintura a trazendo mais para mim, pedindo passagem com minha língua. Assim que ela concedeu o beijo se tornou mais excitante e verdadeiro, mais voluptuoso.

Inicialmente nosso relacionamento não evoluiu muito mais que isso, sempre depois da aula de dança dela eu a levava para minha casa, nem sempre eu dava carona na porta da academia, na verdade, era rara as vezes, só se o treino dela acabasse muito tarde, caso contrário eu a esperava no carro numa praça não muito distante da academia, era mais seguro. Algumas vezes eu a surpreendi indo a buscar na escola, não saía do carro, apenas dizia que estava a esperando na esquina e ela logo aparecia sorridente, então íamos para minha casa e namorávamos.

Nem sempre ficamos no sofá só aos beijos, nós aproveitávamos bem o nosso tempo, fazíamos coisas de casais, cozinhávamos juntas, assistíamos a séries e filmes abraçadas, conversávamos, ela sobre o sonho de ser uma dançarina famosa e eu sobre meus projetos com a academia, meus desejos de viajar o mundo. Tanto eu quanto ela éramos ambiciosas, talvez por isso éramos o amor de verão perfeita uma para a outra, afinal a ideia havia sido dela para fazer a esquecer e para passar seus últimos dias da melhor forma porém eu havia acabado me envolvendo nisso e estava tão bom para ela quanto para mim. Sem perceber aos poucos, Heejin fazia parte do meu sofá, na minha cabeça já projetava de que sempre que eu voltasse da academia ela estaria ali.

Com três meses de namoro eu percebi que Heejin estava tentando avançar as coisas para algo mais interessante. Ela já se sentia a liberdade para se sentar em meu colo, distribuir beijos e chupões por meu pescoço e maxilar, assim como deixava que eu fizesse o mesmo e várias vezes a sentir dando tímidas reboladas em meu colo. Eu sabia o que ela queria, só não sabia se devia, se era a pessoa certa para isso. O fato de Heejin ser jovem me deixava entender que ela estava desfrutando de coisas novas, sensações e desejos novos, não queria que eu fosse a pessoa errada para ela, afinal nós duas éramos passageiras uma para a outra. Porém, em algum momento eu tive que falar com ela sobre isso, eu a disse que a veria como mulher e que ela deveria me ver da mesma forma e era impossível para mim a ver como uma mulher e não querer tomá-la para mim como uma.

— É isso mesmo que você quer? Tem certeza? — Perguntei mais uma vez, ela estava corada, mas estava me respondendo francamente.

— Sim, Jinsoul-unnie, você é mais velha, com certeza é a melhor pessoa para ser minha primeira, sabe o que fazer e eu sei que vai cuidar de mim, eu confio em você.

Ela me beijou, começou com um beijo calmo, mas ela logo subiu em meu colo e suas reboladas marotas se deram início e eu decidi que estava na hora de dar a Momo o que ela queria.

— Então se é assim, hoje você vai conhecer muito mais que o meu sofá, vai conhecer minha cama, Heejin.

Eu a segurei pelas coxas e ergui nossos corpos, meus beijos desceram para seu pescoço e ela prendeu a cabeça para o lado me dando total liberdade que eu precisava para a lhe marcar. Assim que eu adentrei o quarto a coloquei em minha cama, ela se arrastou de costa para o centro e eu subi por cima de si entre suas pernas. Naquele momento eu decidi esquecer sua idade, sua inexperiência, sabia que teria que tomar a frente de tudo, mas não queria vê-la apenas como uma garota.

Momo me puxou para um beijo e meio afoito tentando tirar minha blusa. Ela estava nervosa, era visível, por isso me afastei e retirei minha blusa, sorrindo calma tentando tentando passar alguma confiança, então levei minhas mãos a barra de sua camiseta e com sua ajuda a retirei.

— Não precisa ficar com medo, certo? Vou cuidar direitinho de você.

— Não estou com medo, unnie. — Ela falou firme. — Só não quero fazer nada de errado.

— Você não vai, deixe que eu e seus instintos te direcionem. — Ela moveu a cabeça em afirmação e eu me debrucei em si mais uma vez para lhe beijar os lábios.

Foi um dos momentos mais intensos da minha vida, o fato de Heejin ser inexperiente não transformou o que tivemos em algo ruim, pelo contrário, me fez desfrutar de um novo eu naquele momento, um eu que não conhecia. Eu não estava apenas transando com Heejin, eu a estava amando, e ensinando a amar com seu corpo, a ensinando ter verdadeiros sentimentos sobre mim.

Minhas mãos passearam pelo corpo de Heejin e era bom senti-lo se arrepiando, percorria um caminho que eu sabia ser sem volta, enquanto descobria do que ela gostava, quais toques lhe surtiram efeito, percebia que estava cada vez mais me perdendo em Heejin, em seus olhos pressionados enquanto suas mãos apertavam o tecido do lençol que cobria o meu colchão, eu me perdia em sua voz chamando pelo meu nome, me pedindo por mais, me pedindo que não parasse.

Mas enquanto transavamos, enquanto nossos corpos se uniam, eu sabia que nossos destinos eram totalmente diferentes e eu sabia que quantas vezes mais eu dormisse com Momo estaria apenas me afundando mais.

(...)

— É o nosso último dia, unnie. — Heejin sorriu tristemente para mim, aquele misto de pesar com uma satisfação, eu sabia disso porque era assim que eu me sentia, satisfeita em ter tido tudo que pude ter com Heejin, satisfeita em ter tido algo, mas o pesar de ser nosso adeus. — O que vamos fazer hoje?

— O que você quer fazer?

— Bom, sendo sincera, eu quero é ficar aqui com você, sentada no sofá assistindo a algum filme, abraçando você, unnie, apenas isso.

— Então é o que faremos.

E aquela tarde de sábado passou mais rápido do que eu podia imaginar, mais rápido do que eu queria, quando nos demos conta já era noite. Eu estava com meu carro estacionado na frente da sua casa e ambas estávamos caladas, quietas, olhando para a rua, nenhuma de nós com coragem de ser a primeira a dar adeus.

— Obrigada, unnie. — Heejin falou, ela sabia que devia ser a primeira a dizer algo. — Obrigada por transformar esses seis meses nos seis meses mais intensos da minha vida, foram os melhores seis meses.

— Não precisa agradecer, Heejin, para mim também foram ótimos meses...

— Que bom... — Ela sorriu fraco. — O que vai fazer agora, unnie? Vai seguir seu sonho também, não é?

— Sim, eu irei viajar também, mas não agora, não ainda.

— Eu espero que consiga conhecer tudo que puder conhecer. — Ela sorriu maior, eu sabia que estava sendo sincera.

— Eu espero que consiga seus objetivos... Você é ótima em sua dança, Heejin, nasceu com um talento sensacional... Mas você se lembra do que eu te falei meses atrás? Encontre suas duas pessoas.

— Eu encontrei uma em você. — Ela falou. — Talvez as duas... Você é a adulta que eu confio, unnie, a adulta que eu sei que posso contar e... Talvez o amor também... — Suas palavras me surpreenderam, eu não esperava algo assim em nosso adeus.

— Se sou, por que está indo? — Perguntei e ela quem pareceu surpresa.

— Você disse, um amor que possa te apoiar... Você tem sido a pessoa que mais me apoiou em meus sonhos, que tem me dito sobre meu potencial.

— Sim, isso também significa um amor que possa te apoiar, mas não apenas isso, significa também um amor que possa estar ao seu lado.

— Eu...

— Você não pode ficar e eu não posso ir com você.

— Está dizendo que você não pode ser essa pessoa para mim?

— Não, talvez eu seja, agora nesse momento, mas não a certa... Eu sou a sua adulta, Heejin, e pelo visto é ganância demais querer ser as duas coisas para você. — Eu segurei seu rosto com carinho. — Porém você precisa entender uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Quando você encontrar esse amor, se você for o amor dela, você vai ter que apoiá-la e talvez seja você a desistir de algo por ela.

Eu a beijei, não precisávamos dizer adeus em palavras, nossos lábios conversavam silenciosamente entre si, nossos sentimentos falavam por nós.

— Persiga os seus sonhos, mas lembre que ele nunca estará completo se você não tiver com quem dividi-lo.

— Obrigada. — Pediu mais uma vez me abraçando com força. — Eu te amo, unnie, mesmo que eu esteja indo, por isso cuide-se, eu sei que um dia nos encontraremos novamente.

— Sim, eu também sei disso, por isso dê o seu melhor, para quando nos encontrarmos você me mostrar se valeu a pena.

Sentada em meu sofá sozinha naquele dia, eu esperei que Heejin surgisse em algum cômodo e se juntasse a mim, mas o sorriso triste em meus lábios me fazia lembrar que isso não iria acontecer, que foi bom e durou o tanto que sabíamos que ia durar, aquele sorriso me dizia que eu sabia desde o início que iria ficar sozinha, mas mesmo assim eu me envolvi, mesmo assim estava satisfeita com o fim.

Assim como Heejin, meses depois eu deixei Daegu, não como ela sem previsão para voltar, meu sonho era apenas viajar o quanto pudesse, conhecer um pouquinho mais do mundo do que eu conhecia, sentir o gosto de liberdade e sonho cumprido. Eu não vou mentir, na primeira viagem eu desejei que ela estivesse comigo compartilhando aquele momento, mas passou.

Heejin havia feito parte de um eu que fui apenas com ela, fazia parte do meu apartamento, do meu sofá, mas éramos duas pessoas de vidas livres, éramos duas pessoas passageiras.

_"Eu estou sozinha no sofá Onde você costumava estar_

_Eu estou aqui esperando por você_

_Até agora, do meu lado, você está tão longe_

_Eu ainda não te superei, apenas poeira é o que sobra enquanto eu espero por você_

_Eu não pude preencher sozinho_

_A saudade que se espalhou por toda sala_

_Eu não pude deixar em meu coração_

_Por causa dessa maldita esperança_

_Sentado aqui sozinho é uma tortura ainda maior_

_Tento fugir mas eu estou te procurando de novo"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estão gostando da história? Ainda haverá mais três capítulos para aquecer o coração e fazer a gente chorar !! Comentem o que estão achando, por favor :)


	3. Um Falso Amor - Fools

_"Estou cansado deste lugar, eu espero que as pessoas mudem_

_Preciso de tempo para substituir o que eu afastei_

_E as minhas esperanças, elas são altas, eu devo mantê-las pequenas_

_Embora eu tente resistir, eu ainda quero tudo_

_Mas tudo está se quebrando_

_E o erro é meu"_

Todo mundo tem um erro pelo qual se arrepende por toda a vida, o meu erro foi amar Jeon Heejin...

Não...

O meu erro foi não ter percebido a tempo que a amava.

Eu conheci Heejin em Seul, eu estava cursando música e ela dança. Apesar de ser no mesmo departamento, as possibilidades de nos conhecermos não eram muitas, mesmo porque iniciamos no mesmo ano, éramos calouras, não pegaríamos matérias juntas, mas esse foi um dos motivos que ironicamente nos conhecemos.

Cada curso tem direito a fazer sua festa de calourada, e a de música e a de dança reuniram-se e decidiram juntar-se e fazer uma festa só, maior e melhor, como divulgaram. Os calouros não tinham obrigação de ajudar em nada e não vou dizer que mesmo assim para socializar eu fui, que nada, eu realmente só apareci no dia da festa.

Muito provavelmente eu nunca deveria ter conhecido Jeon Heejin, mas logo quando eu cheguei, os veteranos de dança estavam fazendo os calouros improvisarem uma coreografia no meio de todos, a música alta preenchia todo ambiente. Havia sido escolhido um lugar específico e a festa não foi aberta, todos que quiseram participar tiveram que pagar a entrada, mesmo que não tenha sido cara, mas valeu a pena, o clima era muito bom. No meio do salão onde era a pista de dança fizeram uma roda com bastante espaço para o calouro entrar e dançar, podia ser um de cada vez ou mais de um, a quantidade não importava, só tinham que dançar.

Muitos entraram na roda apenas para dançar algo louco e engraçado, nem todo mundo dançava o mesmo estilo de dança, então não deveria ser fácil conectar o seu estilo com a música que tocava eu mesma não tenho direito de quem não dançou bem porque eu com certeza não faria melhor. Acontece que de repente uma moça entrou sozinha no meio da roda, ela sorria largo e seus passos eram simplesmente perfeitos, como se ela tivesse ensaiado aquela coreografia durante toda sua vida e bem, eu não entendia nada de dança, mas todo mundo estava vibrando por causa dela, todos estavam adorando. Eu queria conhecê-la.

Não, eu não me apaixonei por Heejin à primeira vista, nem a segunda, nem a terceira, nem a quarta, nem a... Bom, todo mundo já entendeu, o fato é, era impossível não sentir alguma atração por ela. Heejin era linda, os cabelos escuros, um pouco mais alta que eu, não grande coisa, mas o corpo tinha belas marcas de seus exercícios de dança, ela estava com uma calça preta bem justa que marcava perfeitamente suas coxas e bunda, uma blusa branca que começava a suar e mostrar um pouco do reflexo do seu abdômen, não dava para ver muito por causa das luzes piscando, mas parecia bem trabalhada e a jaqueta jeans a dava uma imagem mais viril, ela era uma daquelas pessoas bonitas que qualquer um iria pelo querer ficar uma ou duas vezes.

Eu não estava muito afim de conhecê-la intimamente, eu só queria ficar com ela durante a festa, dar alguns beijos e quem sabe algo mais, mas provavelmente não rolaria, não se dependesse de termos que ir para minha casa, porque eu estava morando em um quitinete velho e minúscula por enquanto, havia acabado de me mudar e foi o primeiro lugar barato que encontrei. De qualquer forma, só uns beijos eram suficientes, mas quando cheguei em Heejin naquele dia ela estava em um grupinho de colegas da sua turma eu acho, ela sorria tão largo quanto quando estava dançando, ela parecia ser aquele tipo de pessoa super extrovertida.

Pelo sim ou pelo não, eu esperei que ela se distanciasse um pouco do grupo por um momento e então fui até ela com dois soju, uma minha e outra para ela.

— Divertindo-se na calourada? — Perguntei chamando sua atenção. Ela olhou para mim provavelmente se perguntando se me conhecia e o soju que já havia ingerido a fazia não me reconhecer, ou se era uma desconhecida mesmo.

— Muito, e você?

— Estou até impressionada como tudo ficou bem legal... Estaria me divertindo mais se tivesse alguém bebendo comigo. — Ofereci a garrafa que havia pegado para ela.

— Eu vou adorar beber com você, mas antes, você poderia beber antes de mim? — Franziu o cenho esperando que eu fizesse e eu sorri de lado.

— Não sou nenhuma louca querendo te drogar, mas concordo que é melhor prevenir. — Bebi um gole do seu soju e depois entreguei a garrafa.

— Nunca se sabe as pessoas que podemos encontrar aqui. — Ela deu de ombros e finalmente bebeu. — Então, com quem estou bebendo?

— Sooyoung, Ha Sooyoung.

— Sou Jeon Heejin. Você é de música ou dança?

— Música.

— Eu sou de...

— Dança, eu sei, eu te vi dançando no centro da roda do trote dos calouros. — Ela sorriu de lado.

— E como eu me saí? — Sua dança não era apenas boa, era quente também. Metade do meu interesse estava em sua beleza, a outra metade fora seduzida por toda a jogada que ela usou no seu "palco", ela havia transformado aquela música eletrônica em uma música que lembrando da sua dança, eu com certeza colocaria na minha playlist erótica.

— Se saiu muito bem na minha opinião e provavelmente na de todos que assistiram.

— Eu faço o meu melhor. — Falou de forma convencida que mais tarde eu descobri ser apenas uma pose.

Quando eu me aproximei de Heejin naquela noite, eu não tinha nenhuma pretensão de ficar conversando, eu estava mais interessada na boca dela com a minha, mas Heejin não parecia compartilhar do mesmo interesse pois assuntos novos surgiam a todo momento. Percebi que ela era uma pessoa muito fácil de dialogar e também um pouco ingênua. Em pouco tempo de conversa eu já sabia que ela nasceu no Bundang-gu, Seongnam na Província de Gyeonggi, mas ela havia vindo de Daegu para Seul, que estava longe da família, estava morando sozinha em um apartamento pequeno porém confortável e, que estava em uma faculdade de dança mas já havia sido recrutada por uma empresa de entretenimento.

— E você já conhece alguém? Quer dizer, alguém importante? — Sim, sobre isso eu estava bem interessada.

— Mais ou menos, durante toda as férias eu passei muito tempo na empresa, conheci alguns idols, mas não dá exatamente para fazer uma grande amizade em tão pouco tempo, além disso, eles estão sempre muito ocupados e nós no treinamento também. — Ela deu de ombros, mas o sorriso largo ainda estava ali não o deixando com ar de quem não se importava. — Porém eu também conheci um grande produtor musical, ele é bem conhecido, como era mesmo o nome dele? — Ela perguntou a si mesmo e estalou os dedos algumas vezes. — Ah, sim, Oh Namwon!

Eu tenho quase certeza que naquele momento meu queixo caiu pela risada que ela deu. Oh Namwon era com certeza um ótimo produtor musical e eu estava mais do que impressionada com a grande oportunidade que Heejin teve em o conhecer. Naquele momento, eu só consegui pensar no quanto definitivamente eu precisava me aproximar de Heejin, ela era aquele tipo de pessoa que sem dúvidas serviria de ponte para o sucesso de outros que fossem mais espertos que ela.

Foi um pouco mais trabalhoso do que eu pensei que seria, devo confessar, mas nada que eu não pudesse lidar. Ainda naquela noite consegui roubar um beijo dela que a fez corar bastante e eu percebi naquele momento Heejin era o tipo que se apaixonaria facilmente por mim, que eu apenas precisava jogar um pouco com ela e ela comeria na minha mão como um animal de estimação faz com seu dono quando confia nele.

Dito e certo.

Algum tempo depois Heejin e eu estávamos próximas, apesar de cursos diferentes tivemos algumas aulas juntas, por exemplo, história da música, sentávamos juntas e eu fazia questão de estar nos mesmos grupos de trabalho dela, ela adorava isso, estávamos bastante próximas, sem mais beijos até então, só como amigas, visitei o apartamento dela várias vezes, sempre com a desculpa de estudar ou fazer algum trabalho, ela era receptiva. O apartamento dela realmente não era enorme, mas era bem maior que minha quitinete, bem mais confortável e o fato dela morar sozinha e os pais dela pagarem tudo era ainda melhor. Ela falou algo sobre achar que dividiria o apartamento com a irmã, mas que a mesma havia retornado para Daegu, não perguntei os motivos.

Aos poucos eu falava sobre mim também, para que ela se sentisse que me conhecia, era importante ela achar isso, achar que sabia sobre mim, que eu era de confiança, que eu era sua amiga. Eu falava da minha cidade, de querer ser uma compositora e produtora, mas sempre que tinha a oportunidade falava o quanto estava sendo difícil morar naquele cubículo, o quanto estava difícil pagar as contas. Ela sempre parecia preocupada, mas nunca o suficiente para fazer o tanto que eu esperava. Ou pelo menos por um tempo, porque depois de três meses de amizade, ali estava eu dividindo o quarto com ela. Poderia ser mais confortável se tivesse mais espaço, mas eu não podia exagerar e reclamar, não pagaria o aluguel e só pagaria metade da água e da energia, dividiria o quarto com ela por haver apenas um, ela com sua cama de casal e eu infelizmente tive que ficar com uma de solteiro no canto do quarto por não haver espaço para uma maior, mas era por pouco tempo, meu objetivo era no final estar deitada na mesma cama que a Jeon.

Para conseguir o que me faltava eu levei mais dois meses, nesse tempo eu a paquerei, a cortejei um pouco, fui a melhor amiga que ela poderia ter. Inclusive, ouvi suas histórias sobre a garota que ela amou, mas abriu mão pela melhor amiga, nesse momento sabia que Heejin realmente era uma moça ingênua, já havia sido idiota uma vez e seria uma segunda comigo. Porém mais tarde, eu descobri que comigo ela seria idiota uma terceira vez, pois ela também me contou sobre a CEO da sua academia de dança, uma mulher muito gostosa - ela me mostrou foto das duas juntas -, bem de vida, mas que Heejin abriu mão para vir para Seul.

Apenas idiotas se apaixonam por Jeon Heejin.

Apesar de ingênua, eu via nela uma grande ambição, embora a primeira garota que ela deixou por causa da amiga, o principal motivo havia sido por causa da fama que ela desejava, o sucesso. Apenas idiotas apaixonam-se por ela, pois ela nunca as escolheria, seu desejo por muito mais que um amor sempre falaria mais alto. Pensando nisso, eu não me sentia tão culpada assim pelo que estava fazendo, assim como ela abandonou pessoas que amava para construir o sucesso, eu estava disposta em pisar em quem fosse para alcançar o meu.

Em dois meses eu estava em sua cama também, dormindo abraçada a ela, o quarto mais espaçoso sem a cama de solteiro inútil. Além disso, o primeiro período estaria acabando em um mês, então eu tinha que agilizar as coisas. Nos dias que Heejin tinha que ir para a empresa de entretenimento, eu sempre dava um arranjava um jeito de aparecer por lá, para ela como uma namorada atenciosa, para outros uma boa amiga. Sim, estávamos namorando, mas concordamos que não seria bom saberem pelo preconceito e também por nossas futuras carreiras, era melhor assim mesmo. Voltando a namorada atenciosa, eu arranjava qualquer desculpa para aparecer na empresa, nem que fosse para levar seu almoço, ou as meias de seus tênis, qualquer desculpa servia, ela ficava mais apaixonada e eu conseguia me enturmar entre as pessoas da empresa.

Quando eu tinha conhecido um bom número de pessoas da empresa - pessoas importantes e não aquele bando de perdedores e perdedoras em treinamento no qual a maioria nunca irá debutar -, eu passei a não me esforçar mais tanto com Heejin, isso já era início do segundo período, eu já não aguentava mais ficar me fingindo de ótima namorada para ela.

Porém quando eu realmente comecei a me destacar para algumas pessoas importantes, aí sim eu passei a não me importar em ser nada do que a namorada perfeita dela era antes. Eu não ficava lhe mimando, não me esforçava para ficar ouvindo suas tagarelices de como havia sido seu dia, ou de como estava se destacando na sua turma de dança. Eu havia conhecido também Oh Namwon e ele ficou muito interessado em mim, disse que eu tinha muito talento e que eu deveria fazer um teste para entrar na empresa como estagiária. Eu não hesitei nenhum segundo e foi exatamente o que fiz, para minha surpresa, eu havia sido chamada para fazer o estágio e então tudo desandou com Jeon.

Eu sempre usava a desculpa da faculdade e do estágio acabarem com meu tempo e paciência, Heejin era sempre compreensiva, mesmo que eu visse em seus olhos o desapontamento e tristeza, eu não podia fazer nada, eu não a amava, não me importava o suficiente para continuar me esforçando.

— Own... Heejin... Ah, isso... — Pelo menos o sexo era bom... Quando fazíamos.

Eu tinha o mínimo de consideração suficiente para não a trair, o sexo não era ruim, então eu não negava quando ambas queríamos, mas claro, quando tudo foi se desgastando, as noites de transa também foram diminuindo, estava tudo bem, eu não estava completamente satisfeita mas também não era o fim do mundo. Mas tudo junto e misturado estava sendo o fim para Heejin.

Quando dei pela situação, estávamos na sala so apartamento, deveríamos apenas estar assistindo um filme idiota da preferência dela, mas o filme estava rolando e nós duas discutindo.

— Sooyoung, por favor, eu não sei mais o que fazer, você precisa me ajudar, me diga o que eu preciso fazer.

— Para de me cobrar tanto, Heejin, apenas isso, mas que droga! — A voz dela era baixa e chorosa, a minha alta e irritada.

— Eu... Não estou lhe cobrando mais do que você deveria me dar, porra, tudo que eu queria era que minha namorada e eu estivéssemos um momento bom igual no início, mas estamos aqui e nem sentar do meu lado do sofá você faz questão.

— Puta merda, Jeon, você está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água porque não estou sentada ao seu lado?

— Não, não é por isso, é por tudo, você não se esforça mais para fazer nada comigo, nem mesmo para estar ao meu lado, enquanto isso eu faço de tudo para não nos distanciarmos... Soo, por favor, me fale, o que há de errado de repente?

— De repente? — Sorri de lado, a voz já havia baixado o tom, agora soará maliciosamente. Eu sabia antes mesmo das palavras saírem o que eu diria, muito embora eu não tivesse controle para para-las, eu não queria para-las naquele momento. — Você é tão ingênua... Não há nada de errado de repente, sequer houve certo desde o início.

— Eu não estou entendendo, o que quer dizer?

— Eu não a amo, Heejin, isso só para resumir, mas se quiser mais eu tenho muito mais a lhe dizer. — Ela moveu a boca indignada, palavras se formando, mas nada saindo, sua garganta muda me deu espaço para continuar. — Você é legal, uma garota ingênua, contou muita coisa quando nos conhecemos e eu vi a oportunidade perfeita de me meter na sua vida e formar meu próprio caminho sobre o seu, então me aproximei, fingir me apaixonar, fiz você ficar caidinha por mim para chegar justamente onde estou, muito obrigada, você foi um ótimo atalho, mas sinceramente cansei de fingir tanto, de fazer coisas por você quando você já não é mais útil para mim, você está apenas em treinamento, pode até ser que a empresa a dispense, mas não eu, eu já estou trabalhando como estagiária, daqui para frente ficar com você pode ser mais um empecilho, você vai me atrapalhar.

Provavelmente nunca vou conseguir tirar aquela expressão em seu rosto da minha cabeça, aquela decepção, tristeza indignação e segundos depois raiva, tudo que ela devia sentir por mim por tudo que eu fiz.

— Sooyoung... Você não está falando sério, não é? Você está cansada e estressada do estágio, está dizendo coisas absurdas.

— Não estou, Heejin, absurdo é depois de ouvir tudo isso você ainda querer se iludir. Você é bonita, divertida, boa de cama, mas não é o que eu quero pra minha vida, assim como você deixou sua unnie e a diretora da academia pelos seus sonhos, eu só estava com você para atingir os meus e agora eu não preciso mais de você.

No fim daquela noite, uma Heejin com um rosto inundado de lágrimas me colocou para fora de seu apartamento. Estava tudo bem, eu sabia que não poderia ficar ali para sempre, por isso estava juntando dinheiro desde que me mudei para poder ficar em um apartamento melhor que meu quitinete. Eu peguei minhas coisas e saí sem olhar para trás.

Nos próximos dias quando passávamos uma pela outra na faculdade, ela sempre me olhava com um olhar de decepção e tristeza, eu a vi chorar uma ou duas vezes pelo campus, ela estava sofrendo de coração partido. Eu sei que fui cruel mas sinceramente ali eu não estava me importando. Na empresa eu fingia que não a via, as pessoas achavam que não éramos mais amigas, ninguém tocava no assunto, eu estava bem, se tínhamos terminado a amizade todos viam que Heejin era a única afetada com isso.

Apenas tolas se apaixonam por Heejin, pois ela era o tipo de pessoa livre, o tipo de pessoa que largava tudo pelo sonho, assim como eu fiz.

Porém eu não era o que realmente achava ser. Após algum tempo depois do término, eu não a via mais tão triste, eu não a via mais deprimida, eu não via mais seu olhar sobre mim. Logo eu soube o porquê, ela estava conhecendo outra pessoa, até então não romanticamente como aparentava, era só uma garota da empresa em treinamento, Haseul o nome dela.

Mas passando alguns meses eu já não tinha mais dúvidas, elas estavam em um relacionamento. Eu reconhecia aquele sorriso apaixonado que um dia foi destinado a mim, eu reconhecia aquela entonação de voz ao falar o nome da outra, reconhecia aquele piscar duplo, Heejin fazia isso quando encarava a pessoa apaixonante.

Eu não deveria me importar.

Mas me peguei me importando.

Eu tentei negar para mim mesma um absurdo desses. Eu, apaixonada por Jeon Heejin? A pessoa que eu só me aproximei para usar e ainda tive a audácia de esfregar esses fatos na sua cara? Impossível... Impossível!

Nem tão impossível...

Ver Heejin com outra foi o que eu precisei para entender que o que tínhamos de alguma forma não era totalmente falso para mim, descobrir que eu me importava mais do que achei foi um baita baque, um tapa na minha cara. Por isso, mesmo sabendo que estava em um novo relacionamento, eu tentei me aproximar dela novamente.

— Heejin... Hm, podemos conversar? — Perguntei, estávamos no refeitório da empresa, ela estava sozinha quando cheguei já me sentando em sua mesa.

— Estou esperando a Haseul.

— Sua nova namorada? — Perguntei e ela arregalou os olhos, provavelmente o mesmo trato que fizemos elas fizeram para não espalhar o relacionamento para as carreiras não serem afetadas.

— É, bem sim.

— Eu serei breve, eu só quero... Pedir desculpas, por tudo, pelo que eu fiz e por ainda ter jogado tudo na sua cara.

— Sooyoung, não quero suas desculpas, você não tem desculpas para o que você fez, a menos que sua desculpa seja os seus objetivos. Você disse que eu sou tão ruim quanto você, mas você estava errada, eu não pisei em ninguém para chegar até aqui. — Dessa vez era eu a estar surpresa com Heejin, normalmente ela é o tipo de pessoa que cedia a um "me desculpe" facinho, mas não dessa vez. Suspirei.

— Você tem razão, não tenho que pedir desculpas, tenho que pedir perdão. Me perdoe, Heejin. — Ela sorriu de forma branda.

— Não se preocupe, eu já havia lhe perdoado muito antes.

— Então, por que não falou mais comigo?

— Você disse que eu apenas iria atrapalhar, não era algo que eu queria, mesmo com o que me fez. Eu espero que seus esforços para ficar comigo valham a pena.

— Não foi nenhum esforço ficar com você. — Ela franziu a testa e eu desviei o olhar reparando que ela havia comprado dois milkshakes, um para ela e o outro para a namorada. — Você é uma pessoa boa, eu disse apenas que você é ingênua demais, que muitas pessoas poderia se aproveitar de você.

— Igual você fez.

— É... Enfim, não foi esforço, eu realmente gostava das noites, dos nossos momentos...

— Certo, Sooyoung, foi mau, mas eu não estou afim de ficar pensando nessas coisas, agora estou com outra pessoa, por favor, respeite isso.

— Você me trocou tão rápido...

— Foi você que me usou, queria que eu passasse o resto da vida sozinha sofrendo de amores por você?

— Não, eu só... Só tem quatro meses e meio, Heejin.

— Não importa, Haseul me conquistou, simples.

— Então eu não tenho chance?

— Chance de quê?

— De te reconquistar.

— Sinto muito, mas não têm.

Eu fiquei ali um tempo olhando para o rosto decidido de Heejin, ela não ia voltar atrás, estava feliz com outra e eu teria que respeitar e me afastar.

— Eu demorei, Haseul? — Uma voz animada me alertou de meus pensamentos.

— Que nada, Seul... — A garota olhou para mim um pouco constrangida e segundos depois o rosto foi esquentando, provavelmente de raiva devida a sua expressão. — Ah, essa é Ha Sooyoung, minha ex-colega de apartamento.

— Oi... — Falei não muito alto, estava um tanto desapontada pela forma como ela me apresentou, ela bem podia dizer que eu era ex-namorada também. — Sou ex-namorada também. — As palavras deslizaram pela minha boca involuntariamente.

— Sou Haseul, a atual namorada dela. — Respondeu e eu podia fazer o quê além de me manter calada? Ela claramente havia ganhado de mim.

— Sooyoung já estava saindo, amor. Pode se sentar para tomarmos o nosso milkshake.

E com essa eu não tive mais nada a fazer além de me levantar e deixar as duas a sós. Eu realmente havia perdido.

Bom, bastante tempo se passou, eu terminei a faculdade, fui contratada pela empresa para trabalhar com composição e produção. Meu sonho realizado. Mas enquanto isso eu fui apenas espectadora da Jeon, eu a vi chorar mais vezes, eu a vi perder coisas importantes, pessoas importantes, eu a vi crescer, ser contratada e até hoje a vejo. A vejo longe de mim, ao lado daquela moça mais nova que ela, cabelos negros e um sorriso que arrancava um ainda maior de Heejin.

Apenas as tolas e idiotas se apaixonam por Heejin e não a seguram com todas as forças.

Apenas as tolas, como eu, se apaixonam e a deixam ir embora.

_"Só os tolos se apaixonam por você, só os tolos_

_Só os tolos fazem o que eu faço, só os tolos se apaixonam_

_Só os tolos se apaixonam por você, só os tolos_

_Só os tolos fazem o que eu faço, só os tolos se apaixonam"_

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam? Um capítulo bem uaar [barulhos de choro]. Que tal fazermos um bolão? Em quem vocês apostam que será a próxima narradora do próximo capítulo? Comentem e até o próximo capítulo :)


End file.
